It's Complicated
by SoFarFromPerfect90
Summary: Lillianna Stabler, younger sister to Elliot Stabler, is one of the youngest detectives in the SVU and now she is transferring to Team 1 SRU. Rated M for future chapters including anything from violence, language, to rape and abuse.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Lillianna Stabler, younger sister to Elliot Stabler, is one of the youngest detectives in the SVU and now she is transferring to Team 1 SRU.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from SVU or Flashpoint.

Gregory Parker sighs in frustration as yet another interview is over. Replacing Lew was hard enough without having to interview people who were so under-qualified it was almost laughable.

"Rough day, boss," Ed Lane questioned, walking into the briefing room.

"I don't understand Eddy, the last 5 interviews I have done have been absolutely ridiculous. It's as if people are making a joke of what it is we do. AND I still have one more interview today," Greg said, rubbing his temples.

"Who is this last interview with," Eddy asked, sitting across from Greg.

"Lillianna Stabler, 21 years old," Greg read off the chart.

"21? Isn't that a bit young for SRU, shouldn't she just be starting out as a normal cop," Eddy asked.

"According to her paperwork, she's been a cop for..." Greg started.

"Sergeant Parker, there is a young lady waiting for you at the front desk," Winnie said from outside the door.

"Thank you, Winnie, send her in," Greg replied. "Thanks Eddy. I will tell you all about the interview later."

Ed stood to leave and narrowly missed knocking the young women to the ground as she walked into the briefing room. Ed nodded as he looked the petite woman up and down and wondered how she would be able to handle the SRU. Lilly blushed and looked away from the stern gaze, nervously twirling her long auburn hair around her finger.

"Ms. Stabler, please come sit. I am Sergeant Gregory Parker. We are going to conduct an interview and if I believe you qualify than we will need you to pass a lie detector test, a physical and psych evaluation as well as showing us your tactical and gun skills," Greg informed her of the proceedings, as she sat down.

"Ok Sergeant Parker, I hope to become part of the team," Lilly replied.

"Ms. Stabler it says here you graduated from the New York Police Academy at the age of 17. How did you manage to start so young and what made you want to be a cop," Greg asked.

"Well, I graduated from High School at 15 and went straight into the police academy. It wasn't easy being young as well as a woman, but I pushed through and graduated top of my class. I went on to become one of the lead detectives in the SVU, before deciding that I really wanted to move here. I became tired of the shoot first questions later mentality that went with being a normal cop. I understand the need to shoot when there is no other option, but I feel it should be a last resort. As for why I chose to be a cop, that is from losing someone who was dear to me by the hands of a murderer," Lilliana replied.

"Well that answered my next question about why the SRU. I am not going to lie to you Ms. Stabler, your age worries me a bit, but you are the most qualified and albeit most honest person I have interviewed today. I would like you to come back tomorrow and take the other necessary procedures before joining us on the SRU," Greg said, standing and offering his hand.

Lilly gladly shook his hand, grinning from ear to ear and replied, "Yes of course. Thank you very much for this opportunity. I promise I will not let you down."

Greg and Lilly parted ways, him to the locker room for a much needed shower and her to her apartment to celebrate an interview gone well.

A/N Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer= I unfortunately do not own anything SVU or Flashpoint related.

A big thanks to Penelope Sweet for the review! Meant a lot since I am a huge fan of her work!

Lilly drove home to her brand new apartment, looking at all the boxes she needed to unpack she groaned and sat on the floor in front of the box labeled kitchen. She made it through about half the box when her phone started buzzing.

"Lilliana Stabler," she answered.

"Hey sis, it's Elliot. How was the interview?" Elliot asked.

"It was great! I am returning tomorrow to take a polygraph, physical, and show them my skills with a gun," Lilly stated excitement evident in her voice.

"That's great, Lils. Make sure you call me tomorrow and let me know how it goes," Elliot said.

"I will. How's everyone over there in SVU?" Lilly asked.

"They miss you. Munch wanted me to tell you that the better Stabler left the department. Finn says hey shorty. Olivia says she misses another woman around to add some estrogen to the department," Elliot said, laughing.

"Haha. Well tell everyone I miss them too. I have to go El, unpacking is a hassle," Lilly whined as she looked at the multiple boxes still piled in her living room.

"Have fun," Elliot said before hanging up.

"Yea fun," Lilly mumbled to herself.

Lilly managed to unpack the rest of the kitchen before heading to bed, food forgotten as her exhaustion took over.

*Meanwhile*

Greg stepped out of the shower, feeling more refreshed about this potential new SRU member.

"Greg, are you decent in there," Ed called from outside the door.

"Yea, Eddie. I'm good," Greg replied, slipping his pants on.

"So, how ridiculous was that interview," Ed asked.

"She's coming back tomorrow for the rest of the preliminaries," Greg replied, ignoring the shock on Ed's face.

"What!? She's so young Greg. How will she handle this job," Ed demanded.

"Eddie, she was an SVU detective for a few years. She's probably seen things that we never have. I know she is young but as of right now she is the most qualified for this job," Greg replied, walking out of the locker room, ending the discussion.

Ed just shook is head and thought, 'How is such a tiny young woman going to do this job?'

**BUZZ BUZZ**

Lilly rolled over and shut off her alarm, glaring at the 6:00 that seemed to flash angrily at her as if taunting her. She half-rolled, half fell out of bed and went to shower. Blow drying and straightening her hair before throwing on dress pants and a shirt, Lilly rushed to get ready for the day. Packing clothes to change into for the physical part of her exam, Lilly grabbed a coffee and rushed over to SRU, arriving barely one minute before she was supposed to be there.

"Not a great start," Lilly mumbled to herself, walking past Winnie's desk giving her a wave. "Is Sergeant Parker in the brief room?"

"Yes, he's waiting for you just go right in," Winnie replied.

Lilly took a deep breath and walked through the door to take her polygraph.

"Ms. Stabler, I would like you to meet Constable Ed Lane. He is team leader and will be helping with this polygraph," Greg said, smiling at her.

"Nice to meet you sir," Lilly said, anxiety and nervousness evident in her voice.

Ed just nodded and pointed to the chair for Lilly to sit.

"Team one, Hot Call," Winnie said over the intercom. "Gunfire at a local bank, hostages taken, number not known."

"Lilly, I want you to sit with Winnie and listen to what it is we do," Greg said as he was suiting up. "Winnie, can you give her a headset and let her listen in?"

"Sure, boss," Winnie handed Lilly a headset.

A/N: I know its short but I am not sure where I am going with this hot call yet. Any constructive criticism is welcome and appreciated. Let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I only own Lillianna and any other future Ocs

"Have a seat Ms. Stabler," Winnie said pointing to the chair next to her.

"Please call me Lilly," Lillianna replied, taking her seat and smiling at Winnie.

**ON THE CALL (Arriving at the scene)**

"Alright Team what do we know," Greg asked.

"Two suspects, semi-automatics, and about 10 hostages," Jules replied.

"What about a way in, Spike," Ed asked.

"I see the front entrance and the emergency exit on the northeast side of the building are the only two entrances," Spike replied, typing away on his computer.

"Sam, Jules you are Alpha. I want you two to head to the emergency exit and see what the situation is like on that side. Eddy I want you to try to get a scope in from the building across from the bank. Spike you are with me in the truck," Greg stated.

Ed ran to the building across the street and took the elevator all the way to the top floor, avoiding the citizens not yet evacuated, "Sierra in position."

"What do you see Ed," Greg asked.

Ed laid on the roof positioning his barrett and started to scope the building seeing empty offices and desks before his scope finally landed on the hostages. "No perps, I see 9 hostages all aligned against the windows. Jules I thought you said there were 10," Ed questioned.

"There were Ed. The officer who called us said he counted before he was forced from the building. He said there were 10 hostages, 7 woman, 2 men and 1 child," Jules replied. "Spike his name was Officer Fagan. He should be waiting on the side lines holding civilians back."

"On it Jules," Spike said as he hopped out of the truck and made a beeline for the growing crowd of civilians. He saw four police officers holding the crowd back, two women and two men. Bypassing the woman Spike tapped the older looking officer on the shoulder. "Officer Fagan," Spike asked the man. The older cop shrugged, "Never heard of him."

Spike walked to the younger officer who was growing more and more flustered as the crowd grew bigger. "Officer Fagan?" The man nodded. "I need you to come with me please," Spike said to the poor man.

Fagan nodded his head to his partner to take over and began following Spike over to the truck. Using the back of his hand to wipe the blonde hair away from his eyes, he asked "How can I help?"

"Hello Officer Fagan, I am Sergeant Gregory Parker. Are you sure there were 10 hostages in the building," Greg asked shaking the man's hand. "Spike, work on getting into their security."

Spike nodded and headed into the truck with Greg and Fagan following behind him. "No sir, I said or I meant to say there were 9 hostages" Fagan stuttered.

"Eyes in boss," Spike said pulling up the CCTV on his computer. "Sending it to your PDA's."

Flipping through the cameras, the team saw nothing but the hostages frame after frame.

"Where are they,"Ed shouted moving his scope over the building looking for any signs of the hostiles.

**BACK AT THE SRU**

"Winnie can they hear me," Lillianna asked.

Winnie flicked a switch, they can now.

"Sergeant, It's Lillianna," Lilly said voice shaky.

"Stay off the air," Ed snapped harshly.

"Eddy calm down, we need a fresh idea and opinion on this matter. What is it Lillianna," Greg asked.

"How do we know that the Officer is trustworthy and not part of this," Lilly started.

"Are you..." Ed began.

"Think about Sergeant. He stated 10 hostages and the had to think about it and changed the number to the exact amount of hostages in the building. What if there were three perps and 7 hostages? The cop gives false information for a pay out while the other two perps disguise themselves as hostages and wait for us to come in with force to find no money, no perps, and no guns. I had a similar case like this when I was in CI back in New York," Lilly said. "Look for the perps carrying large bags and check Fagan's badge I guarantee he isn't a cop."

"We have a NHI everyone. You know the drill," Parker shouted, seriously. "Fagan you know what to do right?"

"Yes, call for back up and EMS," Fagan said heading to the door, only to be stopped by Greg.

"Sit down," Greg said. "Who are you really?"

Sorry to end it here guys but its 4 a.m. And I am whooped. I promise to update tomorrow I know where I am going with this. :) Thanks to my reviewers please review more it makes me feel better and any criticism is welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

gDisclaimer: I do not own anything.

"What do you mean? I am Officer Fagan with the Canadian Police," Fagan replied nervously twiddling his thumb.

"Oh, is that so? What does NHI stand for than officer," Greg asked sarcastically.

"Ummmm, NHI stands for need help immediately of course," Fagan replied smugly.

"Wrong! NHI stands for no human involved," Spike replied.

Fagan's eyes darted from Spike to Greg to the door, looking for a way out. Faster than anyone could have predicted he pulled out his gun, and pulled Spike towards him as a shield. Wrapping one arm around Spike's neck as the other waved the gun around the truck, he shouted, "Back up! You are going to let me off of this truck and out of the parking lot. You will not follow me. I will drop your officer off somewhere safe when I believe I am free."

"Woa there Fagan. Calm down. Let's talk about this. You know I can't let you leave. We can make a deal. You let my officer go and sit down and tell me who are your accomplices and we will put in a good cooperation word with the DA," Greg said going into immediate negotiator mode.

"Ha! Do you think I am stupid? I may not be a cop, but I know how the system works. I have done enough today to get me 25 years or more," Fagan shouted.

"How do you know that? What is your real name, son," Greg asked calmly.

"Marcus Filmore, son of Chad Filmore," Marcus replied.

"Chad Filmore, he was arrested for murder if I remember," Jules said over the headset.

"My father was framed for murder, tried unfairly and given life without parole. There was no evidence that he did only the eye witness testimony of a drunk and high hooker," Marcus shouted, despair evident in his voice.

"Marcus, son. We will look into that if you cooperate. You have my word. Spike can access the files and we will see what we can come up with. It helps to get a new set of eyes on older cases. Maybe we can find some new evidence," Greg suggested. "Just let my officer go and put the gun down. Tell us who your accomplices are on the inside."

Marcus slowly removed his arm from around Spike's neck and placed the gun on the table. "You would really do that," he asked wearily.

Greg nodded as Spike cuffed Marcus before sitting him down in the chair.

"Boss what's going on? We need to get those hostages out of there, Greg," Ed said over the headset.

"Marcus I promise we will look into it, but you need to let me get those people out of there," Greg said.

"Um Greg, I think we may have a problem," Sam said.

"Spike, you ok to watch him? What is it, Sam," Greg asked, stepping outside the truck when Spike nodded that he was ok.

"There seems to be some wiring on the emergency exit, preventing us from opening the door. Could be hooked up to explosives," Jules answered.

"All right Jules you come trade with Spike. Spike it is time to bring out babycakes," Greg said, as he stepped back into the truck.

"Marcus, are there explosives guarding the doors, preventing us from opening them," Greg demanded getting in Marcus' face.

Eyes wide, Marcus furiously shook his head no muttering, "I swear I knew nothing about any explosives. I swear it."

"Who is your accomplice, Marcus?" Greg shouted.

"Her name is Mary Carlisle," Marcus said defeated. "She was a bomb expert in the Army when she was dishonorably discharged."

Jules arrived at the truck and switched places with Spike. She sat down in front of the computer and started typing away furiously. "Got it. Mary Carlisle, age 28. Dishonorably discharged for stealing explosives from the army base and selling them to just about anyone," Jules stated, reading the facts off of the monitor.

Spike walked to the back of the SUV and began to unload babycakes, a huge grin on his face.

**BACK AT THE SRU**

"Winnie, what is babycakes," Lilly asked.

Winnie laughed and replied, "Babycakes is Spike's favorite toy. It is a bomb detecting and reading robot. She has x-ray and infrared and a whole lot of other features and Spike calls her babycakes."

Lilly laughed and resumed listening in on the call.

**BACK AT THE BANK**

"All righty then guys. Babycakes is ready to go," Spike stated.

Spike grabbed the computer and controller and slowly steered babycakes toward the emergency entrance of the bank. Flipping through the multiple settings Spike grinned and said, "Easy guys its a fake, just some wires tied around the handle, we should be good to go in and retrieve the hostages."

"All right then. Ed join Sam and Spike and prepare for stealth entry. We don't want Mary onto us she may have a back up plan," Greg said. "I will be right behind you."

Greg grabbed Marcus by the arms and lead him over to the nearest police car. He opened the back door and placed Marcus inside, stating to the officer, "Watch him I may need more information out of him."

"All right team stealth entry, quick and quiet," Ed said joining up with Sam and Spike. "Jules, watch those cameras and tell us if anything changes. See if you can locate our perp."

Ed quietly opened the door slipping inside, Sam and Spike followed closely behind him. The three moved forward quietly as a team, slipping into the back room of the bank. Ed looked at Spike and pointed left. Spike nodded and moved to the left side of the bank room. Ed than looked at Sam and pointed right. Sam also nodded and moved to the right side of the room. Ed moved forward and the three of them slowly crept up on the blindfolded hostages that were up against the wall.

"Ladies and Gentleman, my name is Ed Lane and I am with the strategic response unit. I am going to ask that you remain calm and seated while we remove your blindfolds and take your statements. I do not want anyone leaving this building until we give the all clear," Ed shouted to the hostages who jumped and started muttering and whispering to each other.

Spike and Sam slowly walked along the hostages removing their blindfolds and whispering words of encouragement. When all the blindfolds were removed Greg stepped in and began to speak.

"Mary Carlisle, we know you are among these hostages and we are asking that you turn yourself in and save these people from any more harm or stress," Greg said calmly.

Suddenly the hostage at the end jumped up and grabbed the little boy out of his mothers arms, holding him as a shield. She opened the child's jacket and showed the officers the c4 strapped to his chest. The boy's mother screamed and reached for her child only to be held back by Spike.

"Back off or I will blow him and the rest of us up," Mary shouted over the mother screaming.

"Mary, look at him. He is terrified. Do you really want to scare him so badly? Do you really want to hurt all of these people," Greg asked slowly walking towards her.

"Jules see what you can find on this woman. Something we can use to connect with her," Ed whispered into his headset.

"On it Ed," Jules replied. She typed away looking for family and stumbled upon an ex husband. "Boss I have a telephone number for a Dean Carlisle. Looks like her ex-husband. Would you like listen in on the call?"

"Please, Jules," Greg replied taking a few steps back.

"Hello"

"Mr. Carlisle," Jules questioned.

"This is he," Dean replied.

"Hi my name is Jules Callahan. I am part of the strategic response unit. We have a situation here with your ex-wife Mary. I need your help," Jules said.

"Whats she done now," he asked frustrated.

"Well sir, she is trying to rob a bank and has hostages. These people will get hurt if you can't give me something to get through to her. Why did you guys divorce was it because of her discharge from the military? Were there any problems at home? Does she have any mental illnesses," Jules spouted of the questions.

"Ms. Callahan. My ex-wife is very ill. She is in denial. She was stealing the explosives and selling them to help pay for our son, Ian's, medical bills. He had leukemia," Dean stated.

"Had? Is he doing better," Jules asked.

"No, he passed away about 6 months ago. He was only 7. After she was discharged from the military we couldn't afford the medical bills and the treatments that he needed. We tried everything to come up with the money, but no one would help. She is in denial about his death. She is robbing the bank to get the money for the treatment that might have saved his life," Dean sobbed.

"I am sorry for your loss Mr. Carlisle. Thank you for your help," Jules said as she hung up the phone. "Boss, did you get all that?"

"Got it, Jules. Thanks," Greg replied. "Mary, look at that little boy. He is so scared right now. Would you want your little boy to be scared, Mary. Would you want Ian to be terrified of his mommy?"

Mary looked at Greg, the tears rolling down her face, and said in a whisper, "Ian, my baby is gone."

What happened next happened so fast that no one saw it coming. Mary pushed the little boy towards Spike, who began to defuse the bomb, and than pulled a gun out of her pants and shot herself in the head. Ed ran over to Mary and checked for a pulse, shaking his head no when he did not find one. Spike ran out of the bank to properly discard the c4 while Sam slowly lead the civilians outside.

"Greg, you all right," Ed asked Greg, who just stood there shock on his face.

"I thought I had her Eddy. I thought that I would get everybody out alive today," Greg replied, defeat evident in his voice.

" She had her mind made up, Greg. She wanted to die and she didn't hesitate for a moment. You need to be proud that you saved that little boy and the rest of the hostages," Ed replied, patting Greg on the shoulder.

"All right team, pack up and head back for a debrief," Ed said over the headset.

**BACK AT THE SRU**

"Wow, is it always that intense," Lilly asked, removing her headset.

"Pretty much," Winnie replied.

A/N All righty than there is the next chap tell me what you think guys. :)


End file.
